Strona poświęcona dyskusji
I''Witam z tej strony administrator i założyciel tej wiki.W związku iż zauważyłem że niektórzy piszą sobie na losowych stronach wiki swoje przemyślenia lub pytania postanowiłem stworzyć specjalną do tego stronę.Każdy może edytować tą stronę zadawać pytania lub pisać swoje opinie wrażenia przemyślenia itp. na temat serialu,a wikia nie będzie zaśmiecana.Pisać mogą nawet osoby nie posiadające konta proszę nie pisać na tematy niezwiązane z serialem !!!, 'a także piszcie śmiało propozycje co zrobić nowego na tej wiki. Nie moge sie soczekac nowego odcinka jestem franky dzisiaj duzo nowosci bo byl nowy odcinek henryka a na nicktoons spongeboba. Jeszcze nie oglądałem tego Henryka zaraz obejrzę to druga połowa czwartego sezonu a pierwszy odcinek czyli ten dzisiaj to ten trzeci z Dzieciaczkiem ! A SpongeBoba widziałem tylko rano na Nick Toons ale był odcinek z sezonu 11 wymiar gryzmołów przeprowadzka kolegi a nie wiem kiedy był ten nowy. Nowy spongeboba był o 16.50 śmieszmy a henryka jeszcze zostanie wyemitowanych 5 z czwartego sezonu i z 4 piątego w piątym Schwoz będzie główną postacią pojawiającą sie w kazdym odcinku i dobrze bo jest fajny. No on jest dla mnie najlepszy w serialu i jednym z najlepszych ogólnie postacie a w tym odcinku który właśnie oglądam najlepszy jest ON i Dzieciaczek !!!!!!! No super jest i fajnie bedzie go widziec w sezonie 5 w każdym odcinku i bedzie też w czołówce a sezon 5 bedzie mega długi aż 40 odcinków już trzy razy przedłużyli może jeszcze przedłużą a jak nie to serial bedzie mial 127 odcinkow czyli po jestem franky na 2 miejscu nie licząc bajki o spongebobie Śmieszny był ten odcinek ale takie jest teraz np. zakończenie a niektóre odcinki to nawet całe są dziwne bo sezon 3 i 4 nagle się tak zmieniły że są zupełnie inne niż 1 i 2 nie wiem czemu tu jest taka duża rużnica a niewiedziałem że ma być piąty w teraz 40 odcinków sezon myślałem że 30 ale fajnie że więcej a Ścios to i tak byłw każdym odcinku. No ale nie było go w czołówve jutro już ostatni odconek jestem franky z przeszlosci. Był w Prawie każdym odcinku atenodcinek oprzyszłości był świetny powinno być więcej takich i pokazanych tam więcej osób był tylko powiedziane Babcia Emilia i Bridżitte i chyba Babcia Emilia będzie pokazana w jakimś odcinku w przeszłości Niestety nie bo oglądalem wszystkie po hiszpansku ale Emilię i Briggite mogli dać na tej imprezie by sie poznalo ich dawne losy i by byly w kazdym sezonie. Nie wiem czy oglądaliście Chica Vampiro ale tam to było super rozwiązane gdyż było 30 postaci głównych a także 60 drugoplanowych czyli że pojawiali się co jakiś czas i mieli w sumie od 15-60 wystąpień w odcinkach i odgrywali w nich ważną rolę.To było super szkoda że tak nie zrobili też w jestem franky. Tam był Roby ! No grał Mirca długie włosy miał szkoda ze w Jestem franky nie dali emilii główną postacia by sie przydala jedna staruszka w glownej obaadzie a ona najfajniesza z jest by mogla z nimi mieszkac i zawsze wspierac rodzinę i by było ciekawie. Ciekawe czemu Babci Margarity Asuseny nie było w tym odcinku wczoraj. Mamy margarity przeciez ona nic nie ma wspolnego z nimi nawet margaroty nie bylo bo to dzieje sie w innym miejscu i margarite poznali dopiero w 2016 po przeprowadzce ale Asucena mogła by być na slubie Margarity i Paula a takze potem dwa razy w sezonie 2A gdzie by dowiedziala sie o tym ze Franky to android by miala tez 4 wystepy a nie 1 a Briggite tez na slubie i by miala 4 a nie 3 nie wykorzystali tych postaci fajnie by bylo ich widziec w 30 odcinkach gdzies w miescie by mieszkali lub dojezdzali by uczestniczyli w niektorych wydarzeniach a nie tak jak teraz na urodzinach sofii brakuje ramona to przesada już jest. Paul chyba zanł Margaritę chyba wcześniej od Rodziny Andrade skoro już tam mieszkał a na urodzinach Soffi nie było też Lorenca, Segunda, Kassandry, Sabriny i Santiago i wielu innych osób. A gdy by te np. Babcie występowały tak często to chyba były by prawdziwymi postaciami drugoplanowymi a według mnie pozostali Rodzice właśnie powinni takimi być. Sabrina to Sofia to jak by miała być a Kassandry Santiaga i Segunda nie było bo już ich w serialu nie ma Lorenzo to nie przyjaciel rodziny wiec takiego go nigdy na takich wydarzeń nie ma ale Ramon zawsze był i na ślubie paula margarity wiec powinien być bo to sasiad ważna postać.A babcie i rodzice powinni być drugoplanowymi np z 30 wystepow a epizodyczne to takie galeno ricky itp i fajnie by bylo.A nie tylko 1-4 wystepy ines najwiecej ale tylko tez 7 a benito 13 a mogli by miec 30 np na jakichc imprezach w ogole moglo by byc wiecej watkow ze w niektorych odcinkach franky by sie pojawiala przez chwiel a watko by byl np w rodzinie loli czy ivana czy tez np problemy azuceny tez ciekawe by bylo wiecej bohaterowii by byly pomysly. No to ktoś inny mógłby być Sabriną teraz albo Sofia mogła się w nią zmnienić ale tego nie robi i czasami mam wrażenie że wogóle Sabrina nie będzie już chyba w tym Sezonie. A dlaczego "Lorenzo" nie jest przyjacielem Rodziny ??? Jest najmniej lubiany chyba bo też nie ma swojej rodziny. A Rodzice mogli by być prawie tak jak Benito w trzecim sezonie a on najwięcej z nich prawie tak jak pięć głównych według mnie a Babcie to może nie ze 30 ale każda około conajmniej 5 i ja bym też tak zrobił żeby takie postacie jakjak Bruno albo ten też epizodyczni ricky galenoto by były częściej kilka razy i by powracali tak i ja bym zrobił więcej wątków i pokazywał dom i rodziny wszystkich i może tak będzie w tym nowym sezonie bardzo chcę żeby powstał!!! Sabriny już nie będzie była tylko w 2A Co masz na myśli że jest teraz tutaj fajnie i że byś nie wchodził już? To że wtedy tylko czytałem tu coś czasami i raczej już był nie wchodził tak często bo już większość tu czytałem wtedy no chyba że jak są nowe odcinki i ich strony i ciekawostki na najciekawszych dla mnie stronach czyli Luz i Dominusa to może trochę ale teraz kiedy tak często piszemy i jest ta strona to codziennie wchodzę tu i jest tu ciekawiej i zupełnie jest to dla mnie teraz coś innego niż wtedy. (I dlaczego usunąłeś to zdjencie ''':) ???!!!... No bo brzydkie było a w ogóle nawet jeśli wszystko kiedyś czytałeś to i tak pewnie sie już j lub zostało powiększone np wczoraj dodałem mnóstwo informacji o babci emilii uzupełniłem jej biografię i w sumie aż wyszło z tego aż 1000 bajtów więcej. Czerwony i Niebieski !!! Nie pisz takoch głupot a nie zachowujesz sie jak ktoś na spongebob wiki prawie wszystkie strony zniszczone. Chodzi ci o to że to Dominus powinien być tym niebieskim ??? Bo ja też tak pomyślałem. No tak ogolnie brzydko to wyglada zobacz na spongebob wiki obojetnie jaką postac co sie stalo dzis weszlem sobie aby zobaczyc czy ktos nie napisal opinni o nowym odcinkunA tam takie cos No teraz zobaczyłem i na stronie SpongeBoba Kanciastoportego (tego rzułtego) było napisane odcinek odcinek odcinek ... !!!!!!!!!! Ale dlaczego akurat odcinek ??????? Nwm ale to jest na prawie kazdej stronie wikia kompletnie zniszczona mam nadzieje ze tu tak nikt nie zrobi. To by był napad na naszą wikię !!! .......... ' Tu jest spokojnie tam jest najwiecej atakow moze dlatego ze administratorzy nieobecni są A ciekawe co jakby Założyciel i Administratorzy robili takie rzeczy na jakiejś wiki i może jeszcze by wyłączyli możliwość edytowania dla innych a ja nawet widziałem takie wiki na których chyba tak jest. Jak gdy by tu był wandalizm to bym namierzyl typka bo ta wiki ma byc ulepszana do końca maja bedzie mieć qięcej stron niż spongebob czyli najwieksza bedzie z seriali nicka dzisiaj malo stron zrobilem bo ogladalem zalegle 5 odcinkow niebezpiecznego henryka te z jesieni to tez super serial. Ale tam są bardzo złe i niemiłe osoby i dlatego często jest źle i to też nawet w tych nowych odcinkach właśnie to chyba trochę bardziej chociaż właśnie w tych wczoraj i przedwczoraj nie !!! W sezonie 5 będą mega złoczyńcy bedzie nawet jeden brzydki mutant jestem ciekaw sezonu 40 odcinkow az bedzie bedzie jeden z bigfootem i znow frankini i goomer dopiero 16 odcinkow bylo jeszcze mnostwo ciekawe co wymyślą mam nadzieje ze piper w koncu sie dowie o niebezpiecznym a najgorszy byl drex do tej pory. Mi chodzi o osoby których ja nie lubię czyli Szarlot i Henryka który w nowszych odcinkach jest coraz gorszy i zawsze te złe są źli dla tych dobrych i właśnie te dobre zawsze mają najgorzej i tak jest w wielu serialach i tak też że najgorsze osoby są często głównymi bohaterami tak jkhhjhjak tu a te złoczyńcy w tym serialu to są fajne prawaie wszysdtkie i Dyreks a bardziaj w odcinkó o podruży w czasie ale to robili mu było za bardzo złe nawet jak na wten serial i to co było w odcinku 3 to bardzo też!!!!!!! Ale właśnie to jest przesada ze taka przemoc a od 7 lat a jestem franky od 12 charlotte nienawidze najlepszy schwoz jasper i kapitn b i piper lubilem tez goocha szkoda ze go juz nie ma fajny byl dzis odcinek ale końcówka obrzydliwa i nie smieszna Zaraz go obejrzę bo u mnie się właśnie zaczyna dopiero ale będzie ciekawy chyba i fajnie żę są opisy tych już trzech odcinków w telewizji i ja bym chciał żeby wszędzie tak było a dla mnie z głównych osób to najlepsze są Ścios, Jasper, Ray, Tata Henryka i teraz to też Piper a najgorsze Henryk, Charlotte, Niebezpieczny i Kapitan B (tylko jako zwykły Ray jest bardzo fajny) Daj znac jaka bedzie twoja reakcja ostatnich scen w ogole w tym jak schwoz bedzie glownym to wlasnie tata henryka bedzie pojawiac sie prawie zawsze chodz i tak byl w ponad polowie odcinkow a nie jak jego zona a tutaj ten mutant ktorego watek bedzie w kilku odcinkach sezonu 5 chodź on będzie dla wielu dobry. I co sądzisz o tym dzisiejszym odcinku i końcowej scenie? Że jak miałem któregoś z tych odcinków nie oglądać do końca no to to zdecydowanie powinien być ten !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Przegieli takie rzeczy to od 16 lat mogli inaczej zakonczyc nawet dla mnie to było wstrzaśniecie. Według mnie chyba 20 a dlaczego oni zanieśli ich do tamtego miejsca jakiegoś i o co tam chodziło ??? O to ze Schwoz nie potrafił ich naprawić wiec zanieśli ich do kościola najgorszy odcinek serialu powinni go więcej nie emitować a fajny byl dzis odcinek Jestem franky śmieszny ten victor. Ale właśnie dlaczego do Kościoła ??? Uznali ze święci się nimi zaopiekują okropny odcinek będzie mi się śnić po nocach powinni dać ostrzeżenie na początku odcinka że wrażliwe osoby lepiej niech nie oglądają go Dlaczego żę Święci się Nimi zaopiekują ? I skąd to wiesz ?! Ray to mówil ale nie wiadomo ale naprawde slabe zakonczenie mogl ujawnic prawde o sobie To ni rozumiem e bo bardzo dziwne jest a jaki by był dla ciebie ten Odcinek jakby nie było tylko tego bo dla mnie fajny bo cały taki trochę nawet był i bardzo ciekawy tylko jak oni zaczęli chcieć się teleportować to już później było tylko coraz gorzej a wcześniej tylko szkoda Jaspera. Ten z dzieciaczkiem 10/10 Frankini 8,5/10 a ten 6/10 To pewnie dlatego Luz i Andres trochę zakochali się też tu w serialu. Ale to jeden odcinek to byla zagrywka luz on woli tamare. Ta strona jest najpopularniejsza na wiki dobrze ze ja stworzylem . Dlaczego najpopularniejksza . W sensie że najwięcej i najczęściej ktoś na nią wchodzi i na niej pisze ? (To moja ulubiona strona). Tak ma 700 wejsc na tydzien i edytuje lub czyta ja 40 uzytkownikoe wiki.Ale zabawny byl odcinek henryla i spongeboba teraz czekam na noobees i jestem franky nowe odcinki beda do 21 czerwca wiec 10 ostatnich bedzie mam nadzieje w wrzesniu gdyz będą ciekawe. Co będzie we wrześniu ostatnich 10 ciekawie ??? A w sezonie 5 będą nowe Złoczyńcy i to straszne bardzo !!!... Te 10 jestem franky najciekawsze wyjazd robyego i dulce powrot elizabeth podroz dyplomowa i duzo w przyszlosci gdzie tylko beda franky chris andres tamara wilson sofia paul ramon nwm dlaczego tych tylko pokaża.Ale naprawde lorenzo słabą postacoa jest w sezonie 2B jego watek okrojony tak jak ramona ale od piątku do końca sezonu juz bedzie prawie zawsze acczęsto w odcinkach bedzie mial wazniejsza role niz wilson paul sofia czy margarota. A Sabrina chyba jednak będzie w tym sezonie bo tak było napisane gdzieś w Internecie !!! tam czasami glupoty pisza moge podac strone do odcinkow nie ma jej w tym sezonie bo byl watek sezonu 2A A czy będzie Film Jestem Franky ?!. Nie chodx mogli by zrobic 3 godzinny z wszystkimi postaci jakie wystapi wystapily dziwne ze w tym 2Bprofesor clary nie wystepuje tylko raz i nic nie mowila a lorenzo jaki mily byl dzis wiec to prawda co qyczytalem kiedys w necie ze bedzie po stronie androidoe w 2B. A ktoś chyba mówił że ten Sezon 2B to właściwie Owogóle nie sezon bo jest bezzz Kasssandry !!!!!!! Ona tez w 2A tylko byla jak Sabrina i Segundo tylko Lorenzo przeszedl do 2b Andres i DULCE RAMIREZ Segundo tez mogl np z paulem robic wynalazki i spedzac czas z robym mogl zrezygnowac z dyrektorskiej posady aby tez mogl lorenzo byc a segundo czyms innym by sie zajmowal. Myślałem kiedyś że właśnie Lorenca wreszcie znowu nie będzie w tym sezonie a okazuje się że on jako jedyny właśnie jest !!! A czemu dopisałeś tam literkę O ??? Przypadkiem jak sie przewija na telefonienaa Lorenzo nie jest taki zły Christian mnie zdenerwowal ze go bezpodstawnie oskarzyl Gdzie go bezprawnie ozkażył ? Jak szedl w parku i powiedzial ze tacy ludzie sie nie zmieniaja. Kiedy to było ? Dzis w odcinku a ogladasz noobees ? Jutro bedzie tam ivan juz czyli jeden z glownych bohaterow bedzie jaiegos matea tworce gier cos w stulu draculi z chica vampiro Nie oglądałem jeszcze tego tylko trochę widziałem ale fajnie że będzie Ivan ale chyba najlepsza będzie Luz tak jak tu i Wiki RPM i nie oglądałem jeszcze dzisiaj tego odcinka ale chyba już się zaczął. Wiecie kto to jest Chuck !!! Gdzie on jest? Ale Kto ???!!!... No chuck bo piszesz kto to jest to administrator i zalozyciel spongebob wiki. wiedziałeś że to ten ? Tak mi sie skojarzylo ale niedlugo ta wiki bedzie miala wiecej stron od tej o spongebobir a wchodzisz na spongebob czy angry birds tak czesto jak tu? Na SpongeBoB WiKi to wtedy chyba w około jesień w 2016 roku wchodziłem najczęściej a na Angry Birds Wiki to teraz często tak też jak na tą ale dlatego jakie są tam Komentarze. Na spongebob i angry birds malo sie dzieje na szczescie tutaj duzo soe dzieje mam nadzieje ze po skonczeniu serialu bodajze w padzierniku tez duzo bedzie sie dzialo. Na Spongebob WIKI trochę się dzieje bo tam jest aktywność np. teraz 12 godzin temu ostatnia i są nowe odcinki to może będą komentarze i jak teraz włączyłęm żeby zobaczyć tą aktywnośc to chyba usunięta jest strona ale na Angry Birds Wiki jest mała bardzo chyba że gdzieś jest ale nie w komentarzach ja często tam czytam ale tylko komentarze i to stare dawno napppisane prawie wszystkie a teraz prawie żadnych nie ma . Dlaczego nagle przesztali wszyscy pisać tak często jak kiedyś ?!. Nwm a na spongebob wiki komentarzy od roku juz nie ma kiedys byly tutaj na wikk o jestem franky są komentarze najczesciej.A na splngebob wiki te edycje to są przsz jedną osobe tylko ktora poprawia literowki a nic wiecej nie edytuja ani nie dodają nowych stron a tam nowe strony by sie przydaly. A na SpongeBob Wiki napisałem kiedyś Komentarz i dlaczego teraz go tam już nie ma ??? Bo jak zalozyciel wylaczy dla anonimow to wszystkie edycje jak i komentarze anonimow są automatycznie usuniete. Dlaczego tak jest ?!?!?!? I jak Edycje też to wtedy wszystko się zmnieia !!! I przecież na Angry Birds Wiki tak nie jest. Jest patrzyłem tam nie ma czegos takiego jak uzytkownik fandomu w komentarzach juz jest jedynie duzo tak zwanych anonymous czyli toci co chcieli aby im usunięto konto i wtedy zostają. Ale Komentarze które napisały Anonimy są tam czały cas . (Dlatego jest tam tak fajnie że wchodzę tam prawie zawsze) Jest też Edycja. Możliwe że Lorenzo zostal gdyz to aktorka grająca franky mu to zalatwila bo juz z nim troche jestw zwiazku.I niewykluczone ze jak zaczal sie sezon 2A to jeszcze nie byli razem i dlatego dolaczyl potem dopiero w 22 odcinku.Bo troche dziwne ze tak zostal mimo ze nie byl zbyt lubianą postacią w hoszpani. Ale ostatnio rzadko tu wchodzilem przez szkole i widze ze ile nowych stron co tu sie dzieje przeciez 1 kwietnia było tu 266 stron !!!!!!/Dozorca Ramon 1 Kwietnia ! to chyba raczej tamtego roku bo w tym przed Kwietniem było czterysta ileś ! I chodzisz do szkoły terrraz ? Wiem tylko ze nowe strony przybywają z predkością światła i założyciel to jakaś maszyna bo np izabelo inna administratorka rzadko cos dodaje i tak chodze do szkoly i duzo zadane zawsze 6 klasa. To dlaczego ja nie jestem też Administratorem. Trudno zostać administratorem a po za tym anonimy nimi nie mogą być. Wiem jak bym był zalogowany to na pewno bym był ale dlaczego trudno ??? Nie wiedziałem. Dzisiaj chyba nie będzie Segunda w odcinku jak znowu. Segunda w 2B jiż nie ma on pojawia sie tylko jako gość w 1 odcinku aby dać.poaade dyrektora lorenzo i potem wyjezdza i dalsze losy są nieznane ale ładny był odconek całkiem inny wczoraj jeden z dwóch których fabuła nie jest poswiecona franky drugi taki to nawiedzony budynek w nich wlasnie fabula jest poswiecona innym poataciom. Czyli Segundo uciekł z serialu !!!!! Ale aktor nie bo to ten sam co gra paula dlatego mieli wspolnych scen malo gdtz trudno to zmontowac aby obydwoje byli kolo siebie a jak juz sie pogodzili to by musieli miec wiecej i tworcy postanowili ze wyjedzie choc mogli by go pokazywac z robym raz na jakis czas. No tak Segundo był ciekawą postacią i mogł zostać na dlużej., Ale Dlaczego Ciekawą ?!. No bo inny od Paula fajnie by bylo widziec jak teraz traktuje androidy. Pewnie został by chociaż kilka odcinków dłużej ale twórcy chyba nie chcą pokazywać tak postaci tylko jak już to jeden odcinek. No ta nie rozumiem tworcow np niektorzy drugoolanowi typu azucena emilia mogly by by czesciej i segundo zostac na stale tak jak lorenzo I nie chcą zrobić tak żeby w jakimś sezonie któraś postać główna była drugoplanową gdyby tak było to Segundo i Kassandra na pewno by takimi byli właśnie w tym sezonie. No tam by bylo ciekawie pojawiali by sie rzadziej ale by byli lorenzo jeat drugoplanową w tym bo rzadko a w 1 był Ramon był tylko w połowke odcinkow !!! Oni tam są głównymi ale nie chcą ich zrobić drugoplanowych tylko jest tak że jak ktoś nie ma miejsca na główną postać tak jak Kasandra w tym sezonie to wtedy już chcą żeby wogóle jej nie było i ledwo udało się tak ale dziwne było zakończenie z nią że wciąż jest zła i nie lubi wszystkich i oni jej. Czyli uwazasz ze ramon w 1 sezonie i lorenzo w 2B sa mimo to glownymi jak pojawiaja sie w polowie odcinkow tylko? No tak bo przecież ogólnie są bo tak pisze ale też widać że są jak oni wszyscy i to niezawsze tak zależy od odcinków a ja Ramona niezauważyłem takiej w pierwszym sezonie nawet różnicy od sezonu 2 i wszystkich głównych głównych postaci a pozatym Lorenco pojawiłsię póżniej w sezonie a awcześniej to nawet nie był chyba głównym bohaterem. I też sądzisz że było bardzo złe zakończenie z Kasandrą. ?! No tak złe było no Lorenzo rozumiem ze rzadziej jest bo nie maja pomyslu na niego ale Ramon w 1 mógł w być 18 odcinków więcej chodz masz racje to nie rzuca sie w oczy przez pierwsze 20 odcinkow byl zawsze potem rzadziej soe pojawial a mogli mu cos wymyslec. W sezonie 1 był chyba w ze 32 odcinków a 2 chyba około 45 a ja nawet nie zauważyłem wogóle różnicy a Lorenco że jest rzadziej bo nie mają pomysłu to chodziło ci o ten Sezon ? Według mnie jakby to był Segundo Zamiast niego to by było dużo więcej i to by było takie bardziej normalne i nawet chyba lepiej ! A jakie było by lepsze zakończenie z Kasandrą ??? Pozatym zupełnie niespodziałem się że będzie taki początek Lorenca w tym sezonie !!!. Ja tez w 1 ramon byl 32/60 a w 2A 55/60 woec byl tylko nieobecny w 5 odcinkach a w 2b 28/40 wiec prawie zawsze.Z kassandra lepszego zakonczenia by nie bylo bo ona wredna do szpiku kosci. Ale Lorenco też był w ostatnim odcinku i wszyscy nie lubili go o wiele bardziej a potem wróciłi już nie jest taki więc z Kasanndrą też mogło by tak tak być a tak to było dziwnie bardzo i jeszcze tajemniczo a i jak myślałeś że pojawi się Lorenco w tym sezonie ??? Tak bo ogladalem urywki,Kassandra gorsza to ona wydala androidy i usunela pamiec i chciala podbic swiat.A lorenzo po prostu bronil ludzj ale zrozumial swoj blad w 2A byl tylko zly sla androjdow a Kassandra dla wszystkich. Ale chodzi o to jak myślałeś że Lorenco pojawi się na początku w tym sezoniue ! A Kasandra przecież też mogła być dobra bo źle jest jak jest zła na zawsze w serialu a pozatym nawet jakby miałą być taka to jakie byś chciał żeby miała lepsze zkaończenie ? No nie wiem to jedyna zła ktora jest zawsze zla to przez nią Dominus bedzie zly androidh utkną w snie a zawsze cieniem i nigdy sie nie pojawi Ale jak myśłaleś że zacznie się Lorenco ? A Kasssandra napewno powróci w nowym sezonie !1! No że nadal bedzie zły nie bedzie chcial sie zmienic a to juz koniec serialu jest mocne zakonczenie w ktorym franky mówi monolog i już zakonczyl sie serial w 2016 moze kiedyś zrobią tzw dodatek może kilkanascie odcinków pokazujących dalsze losy bohaterow. Ale czy potem miał by dopiero zacząć być stać się dobrym ? I pomyślałem tak kiedyś że może zrobiony zostanie zupełnie nowy sezon odcinków ale skoro w tym skończyli już szkołę to ciekawe gdzie by w tedy chodzili. Może czekają az aktorzy bedą starsi to wtedy bedzie juz akcja w 2035 roku gdy bohaterowie beda dorosli i beda miec wlasne rodziny . Pamiętam jak był Sezon Pierwszy 1. Nie wcale nie niestety nie będzie sezonu 3 Już przecież jest. A Kim ty jesteś '????????? ''' To jest 2B tylko w polsce nazywany jest 3 A Pełnoprawnego 3 nie ma. To następny to będzie '''3 '''czy '''4 a może 5 ? Bo tu pisze że trzy (Bo teraz jest jego strona !!!) chociaż ja myślałem że chyba cztery. W Kolumbi 3 a Polsce 4 ale on to fikcja byly kiedys plotki i zostalo potwierdzone ze go nie zrobia i aktorzy pozegnali serialem sie. Ale Niebezpieczny Henryk był oglądałem dzisiaj i to chyba najdziwniejszy odcinek. Tak mega dziwny jeszcze bardziej niz ten co henryk zasnął no i ray byl tylko przez chwule wczoraj byl lepszy chcialbym po tylu schodach wejść ale charlotte działa mi na nerwy mogli by ją wyrzucić serialu nigdy nie jest fajna tak jak chris i delfina tutan czy tania w noobees albo hila w harmidomie. Jaki Henryk zasnął ? A w czoraj nie oglądałem a to więc był ten o schodach to chyba bardzo ciekawy i co w nim było i co Charlotte złego zrobiła ? Ja nielubię ją i Henryka bo często są najgorsze ale w tym odcinkach nie tak bardzo a Hila to jedna z moich ulubionych postaci tych wszystkich serialów. Dlaczego jej nie lubisz ??????? Senna ekipa a ona przesadza z zartami ale hela gorsza Założycielu strony dlaczego ostatnio dajesz tak mało nowych stron? Bo dopadło mnie w tym tygodniu przeziębienie i mam siłę tylko na dodanie 8 nowych stron dziennie ale od następnego tygodnia będzie już dobrze i znów będzie po 70 stron dziennie sobie przygotowałem pomysły na nowe strony i mam ich aż 400. Dlaczego tam się nie da napisać ? Gdzie? Właśnie tam nie udało mi się napisać odpowiedzi ale już się dało. Siema wszystkim uwielbiam serial jestem franky odjazdowy serial na 100%.Nigdy z żadnej wiki nie korzystałem bo nie lubiłem ich ale tu bede aktywny. Robiłeś edycje na Angry Birds Wiki ! Widziałem to bo często tam wchodzę nawet teraz chociaż już dawno skończyły się prawdziwe czasy tej wiki a teraz jest tam bardzo mała aktywność ! Uwielbialem gierki angry birds chodź na wiki nie wchodzilem. No Kassandra chyba już teraz nie lubi nAwet Dulce i Andresa !!! . No nienawidzi ich co ogladasz na nicku? Ja np hunterow ale tylko jestem franky i lubie niebezpiecznego henryka którego był dziś ostatni odcinek dosc dziwnie konczący się jak by ciag dalszy mial być a jestem franky chyba 21 czerwca sie kończt w wakacje same powtórki. Nie Nawidzi ich tylko po prostu nie zależy jej teraz za bardzo na nich a Niebezpieczny Henryk są teraz nowe odcinki i to już sezon 5.i właśnie chciałem obejrzeć bo mi się przypomniało ale się skończył a to chyba był ten o jakiejś grupie nowych przestępócw i pewnie był ciekawy a pozatym dla mnie to kilka odcinków było takich że nawet naprawdę myślałem że będzie cięg dalszy a oglądam tam prawie wszystko chyba. Ten był o tym że ktoś wykradł kaktus mega trujacy a potem przestepcy zhakowali kryjowke schowz sie przestraszyl i powiedzial o joj co ja teraz zrobie i byl sam i nic nie pisalo ze bedzie ciag dalszy ale bedzie pisze to na wiki zagranicznej az trzy odcinkowy specjalny odcinek bedzie o mega swirusach przestępcach nie noge sie doczekac oewnie jesienią będzie takie odcinki są mega ciekawe. A więc to następny a tamten ominęli tak jak jeden wcześniej bo są chyba trochę zbyt specjlne i ciekawe kiedy będą a na Angielskiej Niebezpieczny Henryk Wiki to ja patrzyłęm i to właśnie tam zobaczyłem sezon 5 i ten odcinki i stamtąd ich znam i dzisiaj zobaczyłem tam jaki jest napisane że będzie następny po tym co był wczoraj i pisało że ten o przestępcach i d;latego pomyślałem że właśnie ten dzisiaj będzie ale czyli był ten a ten właśnie też znałem trochę ale nie wiedziałęm o czym jest tak jak ten wczoraj i chyba obydwa niezbyt ciekawe ale ten 3 części to pewnie bardzo tak. A Dlaczego Myślisz że będzie Je sięnią ???!. Dla mnie wszystkie są ciekawe i śmieszne a zawsze dwa razy w roku są nowe odcinki zazwyczaj listopad lub maj albo październik i kwiecień.A polska wiki o niebezpiecznym jest słaba powinien ją założyc ten gościu co ma tą duży szacun dla niego że tyle artykułów daje. Ten co ma tą ?????!!!!!..... �� Tak ten z tej wiki duzo daje a na niektorych na np niebezpiecznym henruku nikt nic nie daje a gdy by mial ją taki ktos jak tu na tej wiki zoorganizowany to by ciekawie bylo ta wiki jest fajniutka i super ze jest tyle stron. Chyba że oprócz tej Niebezpieczny Henryk Wiki by miał też kilka Wiki i na tych innejych (albo nawet tylko jednej z nich) by ciągle dużo robił i by była taka jak ta ?!. Duzo wiki słabo lepiej mieć jedną rozwijana. Masz taki znaczek ! Jaki ? Jelenia. Ja mam Paula to jakiś inny uzytkownik który tu jest kilka dni. No właśnie do niego to pisałem. To była odpowiedź na komentarz który napisał na stronie Poduszki z Jeleniem. No bo lubie jelenie No a dlaczego tam też pisze że Jelenie są naiwne ? Jak ktoś jest naiwny to sie mowi na niego jelen a skoro rodzinka ma z nim poduszke to jest naiwna to był taki żartobliwy komentarz ale widze ze nie spodobal sie. Mnie się podobał bardzo ale chyba Skąpemu Krabowi nie i to wyglądało jak rozmowy w komentarzach na Angry Birds Wiki. Dlatego robi się tu coraz Ciekawiej. Ale co to jest ta Jelenia Góra ?!. Bodajże takie miasto jest Czyli jak ktoś tam jest to też jest naiwny ? Bo jak niedawno chyba pierwszy Raz słyszałem o tych naiwnych Jeleniach to tam właśnie pisało że ktoś chyba pochodzi z Jeleniej Góry bo jest naiwny. Jacyś uzytkownicy o tym w komentarzu pisalo na stronie o poduszkach andrade. Ale ja wtedy pierwszy raz to wiadziałem to w ciekawostkach. Ja mieszkam w jeleniej górze dlatego tak lubie te zwierzaki . Z tam tąd po chodzi Pan Krab ! Dlaczego? Bo tak pisze w ciekawostkach. No bo tamta wiki popsuta jest i to mocno dzis na stronie glownej na stronie spongeboba i wielu odcinkow takie obrazki brzydkie dali ze zwymiotowalem powinni zamknac ja jak wandalizmy są Właśnie widziałem przez chwilę dwa zdjęcia na stronie głównej i przerażające są i często jest tam coś nowego ale teraz strasznego boję się tam wchodzić dlaczego tak jest i kto to zrobił tym razem ?!?!?!?!?!?!? Jakiś Kaleka 12 Amorek 67 i Lemur01 40 roznych brzydkich zdjec jest i nikt nic. Tym nie eobi wiki umarla juz nie idzie czytac bo na kazdej stronie są takie brzydale popsuli ją na maksa teraz tu tylko wchodze i edytuje i czytam na angry birds A dlaczego nie naprawią tego ? No bo teraz każdy użytkownik to już psuje a chucka ta mta wikia widać nie obchodzi a na stronie glownej 4 rodzaje są a potem na roznych stronach o wiele wiecej i ja kilka razy klikalem pod rząd losowa strona i same zepsuty wyskakiwaly chyba zadnej juz tam normalnej nie ma no i pousuwali kilka stron i dodali 400 bezsensownych Napewno kiedy onwróci to naprawi wszystko i aktywnośc pewnie też znowu będzie a jakich bezsensownych 4000 srton ? I chciałbym zobaczyć tamte zdjęcia ale nie mogę !!! Kliknij aktywnosc na wiki i zobacz te niedawne sa smieszne a nie straszne a on juz od listopada nie wchodzil bo tam pisze kiedy byl ostatnio na wiko tylko codziennie na angielskiej jest i rozne np jakies Traktor cewnik potłukł sie i rozne smieciowe strony np sprzedawca wódki już prędzej tu wzrośnie aktywnosc chodz ostatnio ładnie tutaj na tej wiki jest nie jest użytkownika i a tamtego też O co co chodzi nie zrozumialem napisalem ze duzo smiesznych zdjec tam jest i tu duzo jowych uzytkownikow a tam tylko psują No właśnie tu jest coraz bardziej dużo nowych użytkowników !!!!!!!!!!!!! Ludzie ale fajny dzis odcinek byl o duchach Bo ty jesteś nowym użytkownikiem i lubisz duchy !!! Wszystko co straszne lubie ale ten serial uwielbiam kazdy odcinek. Kategoria:Ważne strony